Known electronic communication protocols such as CAN (Control Area Network) are used as a global standard for in-vehicle networking for performing various types of automotive control. This protocol has exhibited performance limitations. With future emphasis on safety and passenger comfort, a more complex and sophisticated protocol is needed.
An electronic communication protocol called “FlexRay” (registered trademark of DaimlerChrysler AG) is an advanced type of protocol for a communication network system installed in a vehicle. FlexRay realizes a communication speed of a maximum of approximately 10 Mbps (megabits per second), while ensuring high reliability. FlexRay has attracted attention as an important technology for practicing electronic control (X-by-wire) of a mechanical portion or device related to vehicle running, for example, steer-by-wire or brake-by-wire systems.